Immortals at Goode
by sciencelover
Summary: *Sequel to Secrets Revealed* The Jackson family and Emma, Cleo, and Rikki have finally made their way to the United States after two years. Now the Jackson twins and our favorite mermaids have to finish their senior year at Goode as immortals. How will they deal with they change of being in a new country and dealing with typical high school drama?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you liked the first story. I basically know what will happen throughout the story but any ideas you have will help. As always, I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or H2O Just Add Water. I do own the kids and any OCs I make up.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Emerson

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally opened this '_Welcome Back_' present from my Grandma Sally and decided I should probably write in this thing. I am not your typically girl because I honestly find these diary things pointless but I guess it is better for me to right down my feelings in this thing then hitting my twin brother Christian in the face with water. My parents always hate it when I do that but when I point out that since we are now immortal, he could easily dry himself off but they wouldn't listen to reason._

_Maybe I should explain a few things. My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson and I am a Greek legacy. I have a twin brother named Christian and an older brother named Hunter. You did hear me right when I said that we are immortal. About two years ago when I was sixteen, my brothers and I, along with my parents and best friends became immortal. My family now has a house on Olympus and three of the rooms in that house belonging to my three best friends for when they visit Olympus. _

_When I first became immortal, I didn't live on Olympus but I instead lived back home in Australia with my brothers. Christian and I finished our sophomore and junior year there but now we have to transfer to Goode High in New York for our senior year. Of course we protested because that would mean I would have to leave my boyfriend behind and Christian would have to leave his girlfriend behind. Our parents told us that we will still be able to see them in the summer when we go to Camp Half-Blood. _

_I know that my parents are right but I still don't like the idea of not being able to see my boyfriend Kyle everyday at school. He promised me that he would IM me daily though so that is a good thing. There is a bright side to this though because I was able to convince my best friends Cleo, Emma, and Rikki to finish their senior year at Goode with me. _

_I will end this boring entry till text time. I feel bad for you diary because you have to put you with my boring thoughts all day. _

I quickly shut the cover of the bright green diary shut and put it in the top drawer of my bedside table. I was currently in my room in Olympus. It was nice but it was different. Back home, I could look out my window and see the beach but here, I look out and see Olympus's garden. Okay so the garden is very pretty and it is a great view but it is just different.

Tomorrow is the dreaded first day of high school. I know Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Christian agree with me about that. We will be the transfer students, the new kids, and the foreign students. We all have the big fear of fake friends and the chance of us drifting apart. Hunter told us we were crazy if we thought we would drift apart because we live in the same house. We all admitted that he was right, which is something that doesn't come naturally to him. He is like our father and is clueless at times.

"You know you are also like our dad right?" I looked over and saw Christian standing over by my bedroom doorway.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me. "I heard you say it out loud. You do know that you often say things out loud."

"What do you want Christian?" He usually will never come into my room unless he wants something.

"Mom just wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"Tell her I will be done in a few." Instead of leaving me alone, he came and sat on my bed. I have to admit that we are alike in ways because what he just did is something that I always do to him. Like most twins, we look-alike. We both have dark black hair and sea green eyes like our father. Our hair styles are different though.

Christian and I basically had a staring contest with each other well I thought about that. "Is there anything I can help you with brother dearest?"

"I was just wondering if you talked to Kyle lately. I am worried if Jocelyn forgot about me."

I looked at him for a second before slapping him on the face. He may be smart like our mother but he is a hopeless romantic. "You just saw her yesterday, so stop worrying. You can always teleport to her house like Hunter does with his girlfriend. You guys have been dating since you were fifteen. It almost been three years now since we turned eighteen about two weeks ago. Well, we should have turned eighteen ago if we weren't immortal. But that's beside the point. So I suggest that you shut up and give me a piggy-back ride downstairs since you bothered me with your pointless love life."

"I knew I should have talked to Hunter about this. At least he doesn't tease me and make me give him piggy-back rides," he complained but he still gave into my demands. "When we go to school tomorrow, you promise you won't embarrass me right?"

"I will try not to," I told him. This basically explains our relationship in a nutshell. "As long as you don't embarrass me in front of everyone, brother dearest."

"Whatever the princess demands, her wish will be granted." With that last comment from him, we made our way downstairs to enjoy a semi peaceful dinner with our family and my friends. Our parents gave me and Christian some rules about not using our powers and to watch out for each other. It was the usual speech but they also added something a bit different this year. They told to not use our powers to change our looks drastically and to not turn anyone into a squirrel (thank you Hunter for doing those things to make it become rules). For Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, they were just told to avoid water and to not turn into fish in the middle of the hallway.

Tomorrow is the start of our senior year in a new country. Let the fun begin.

* * *

**It is a different style of writinng but I do believe that I improved from _Secrets Revealed_ when it comes to writing. If you have any ideas for the story, please leave them in your review I will take them into consideration. Thanks for reading!**

**~sciencelover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, or favored this story. It made my day. Just like this snow day I am curenttly enjoying. Incase you didn't know, the things about being immortal is what I come up with. Again, I do not any of the characters besides the characters I come up with. None of the OCs are ment to be like anyone you may know in real life.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emerson

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah it's me. I bet you didn't expect to see me back so soon. Here is the thing I learned about being immortal- you don't need as much sleep as you would as a human or demigod or legacy. You can sleep only if you want to. Don't get me wrong because I love sleeping as much as the next guy but you don't need. You can be up for a week and look like you had the best nap in the world. The reason I am saying this is that I tried to sleep but I guess I couldn't because of the nerves of starting high school. I am worried that people might not like me or think I am strange. It's making me more stressed then usual. Its making me more stressed then when I found out that Zeus lost his lightning bolt, _again_, and I had to retrieve it. I learned how to hide my stress well and how to relieve it but I don't think it will work this time. _

_If I was ever stressed out, I would hold it in until swim practice. This year it will be different. Goode's girl swim season starts _before _the school year starts and I missed the try outs because I was still in living in Australia at the time. Now I have to find some other way to release my stress without punching Hunter or Christian in the face with water or my fist. Not the best way to do it if you want to avoid being grounded. _

_There must have been something in my dinner if I am telling my problems to an inanimate object like a two dollar diary. Before I go even crazier then I already am, I am going to try to find something not too preppy to wear for the first day of school. If I do not return in one piece, I wish you the best diary._

_Yeah I defiantly think Hunter may have put something in my food, it wouldn't have been the first time… _

Instead of getting up right away to look for something to wear, I pulled out my Ipod to try to calm my nerves. Even when I was part human, I still had a phone and an Ipod because my parents had trained me and my brothers well enough to defeat a monster if it would attack us while using these products. Even with that in mind, I still somehow broke my ankle because of a monster attack. It goes to show you that monsters, even after all these years, can pull a surprise attack on you.

I put my Ipod in my beat box and put on_ Drops of Jupiter _by Train **(1)** with the volume on high. Thank goodness that mom gave in to my begging and made the rooms sound proof (much to my dads hating because of our "teenage hormones") or else I would be disturbing Christian and Cleo. My room happened to be between theirs.

As I picked out pair of blue, boot leg jeans with my favorite tee shirt- my music note heart tee. With the treble clef upside-down and the bass clef its normal way, the two formed a heart. My good friend Talia from the Apollo cabin gave me this shirt for my eighteenth birthday (we still try to celebrate birthdays even though we don't age unless we want to). It was her way of telling me to not forget about her and the Apollo cabin. She is stupid if she thinks I could forget about her.

With there being two more hours before we have to leave, I decided to waste time by listening to music. After listening to _Drops of Jupiter_, _Magic _by B.O.B, and _Welcome 2 Detroit _by Trick Tick, I heard a knock on my door before it was being opened. Cleo entered my room still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. She quickly entered my room and shut the door quickly upon hearing how loud I had my music up. I motioned for her to sit down next to me on my bed before I turned my music to the lowest volume possibly. I knew she hated _Welcome 2 Detroit_ so I skipped that song and an Adam Lambert song came on.

"I hope that you know that your hair is a mess right?" I asked her once she got comfortable.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "At least my hair isn't sticking up in all directions like yours."

I looked at her confused before getting up and heading into my connecting bathroom. Upon seeing my reflection, I cursed. I snapped my fingers and my hair went back to its normal straightness that fell about three inches below my shoulders.

"You could have easily done that by picking up a brush and a straighter," she told me.

"And you can easily have a brand new outfit straight out of a store in Paris if you concentrated hard enough." When it came to learning how to work their new powers after becoming immortal, Cleo somehow had the hardest trying to perfect it. Even after two years of being immortal.

"That's kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you about," she admitted.

"You want a new outfit from Paris?" I questioned her.

She shook her head no. "I just want a new outfit and I came close to making it just appear on me put the only thing that happened was that I somehow got a CD in my hand."

"You need to concentrate harder Cleo. That's how the gods started making things appear because they had to concentrate about it and it just appears. They had so much practice over the years that they don't even have to concentrate because they can just say it in their mind and it will appear. Until you mastered this ability, you will have to do things the normal way."

"But instead of concentrating on your hair to be brushed and straightened you just snapped your fingers and it happened," Cleo pointed out.

"I just did that for effect. Its more fun that way," I admitted. "Just concentrate on a new outfit. If it doesn't work, we can always just get something from your closet to wear."

She nodded and closed her eyes in deep concentration. It took about five minutes but she was able to make her hair curly but instead of a new outfit for school, she was wearing a bathing suit. I started to laughing really hard at her reaction when she seen what she was wearing.

"That was close if you are aiming for a trip to a beach, but for school, not so much."

"I give up!" she yelled. "I am just going to raid your closet for something to wear." With that last positive statement, she opened up my closet door and grabbed a few tops and pants and headed into the bathroom. When she exited, she was wearing white tank top with a long-sleeved, beige cardigan and a black miniskirt.

"If only you were able to make it magically appear then you wouldn't have to steal my clothes," I teased her.

"At least my middle name is actually a _girl's _name," Cleo countered.

I glared at her before replying "It's not my fault that my dad decided that my middle name had to be Blake, Cleo." If you don't believe me when I am saying that my middle name is Blake, go find my birth certificate. It is on that paper in black and blue.

Cleo started to laugh at my lame explanation. "I will see when we head down for breakfast Emerson." I nodded as she left to head back to her own room.

After Cleo shut the door behind her, I turned my volume all the way back up just as _Lose Yourself _by Eminem came on. I lost myself in the music that played. At around six in the morning (yes, I was up at about four in the morning), my mom knocked at my door and told me that breakfast is ready.

After a thirty minute breakfast with only two random spiders popping up (of course my mom and Christian had a freak attack when that happened) and another ten minute lecture, we were on our way to Goode High. From the Empire State Building, the walk to Goode only took about fifteen minutes. We arrived at Goode before seven giving us enough time to get our home room numbers.

The first thing we saw when we entered was many teenagers hurrying around the school. Many were greeting their old friends or trying to read the list of home room numbers posted on various walls around the school. Some of the students were heading up the main stairs to the second floor. Others were sitting at different tables in one of the two areas where the tables were. And of course, we were getting many stares from people.

We ignored the people staring at us as we headed over to one of the list that were posted on the wall. After finding out the rooms we were in by our last names, we headed over to south hallways on the first floor were the senior lockers were located and many of our classes were at. Our grandpa Paul explained to us that they try to keep the grades separate with each grade having their own hallways. The freshmen and sophomores were on the second floor and us seniors and juniors were on the first floor. With a few exceptions, the other grades usually won't enter another grade's hallway for classes.

Over the summer, everyone already got their schedules but we still had to go to our home room classes to pick up our school IDs and other paperwork. The ten minutes we spent in our home rooms were boring and pointless I think. It took the home room teacher less than five minutes to pass out the paperwork and IDs so the rest of the time we spent talking. The only other person I knew in my home room was Christian. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki all had different home rooms than us.

The rest of the time in the home rooms was spent talking and before we knew it, it was time for first hour. I said bye to Christian as I headed to my first hour- Honors English with Mrs. Sawyer. As I entered the classroom, a few people were already taking seats at one of the tables in the room. I headed to one of the middle row tables and sat at the end. I quietly took my sketch book out of my backpack and continued my sketch of a group of sled dogs. While I was doing this and waiting for the bell to ring, I noticed that somebody sat down next to me.

"Aren't you one of the new kids?" the person asked. I looked up from my sketch and I got my first good look at the person next to me. The person was a boy with short blonde hair that was spiked up in the front. He was your typical blonde hair, blue-eyed boy.

"I would say yes but I am worried about how you found out me being new," I told him.

"I basically know all the seniors so I know I new student when a see one. Plus, I would remember someone who was very pretty."

"I don't want to be mean to someone on my first day, but flattery won't help you since I have a boyfriend back home. If it isn't too much to ask, what is your name?"

He looked at me for a second before he answered with, "Jacob Hall. What's your name?"

"Emerson Jackson," I told him before the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. Jacob didn't move seats after the bell rang but he instead waved over two other teenagers to sit in the two seats next to him. Both gave me a smile but the girl's seemed more like friendly smile then the boys smirk.

"Emerson, these are my two good friends Allison Fisher and Alec Singer. Guys, this is the new girl Emerson Jackson," Jacob told them.

I gave them a quick hello before the teacher cut off our conversations and started class. Let's see how this first day goes.

* * *

**1. I didn't want to make up any new artist or music so I am just going to use modern day music and pretend that it is new music from the kids time.**

**I****f you have any ideas, please leave it in your review. I also would like to know if you want me to do the full day of school or just do the important parts. Another thing is, would you want me to do the story day by day or just do the most important days? **

**~sciencelover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, or favored. It honestly makes my dad. I hope you like the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I am not a man from Texas but instead a teenage girl from a northern state that gets a lot of snow (and thats all that you will know) so I hope its clear that I do not own PJO. Or H2O. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Emerson

Since the first day of school was a half day, our classes were only about twenty minutes long. My English teacher, Mrs. Sawyer, was an older woman who was very energetic and nice. We received no homework; thank the gods because in previous years, I would get at least one or two subjects for homework on the first day. All that happened in my first hour was we learned more about our teacher, passed out our textbooks, and then we talked for the last five minutes. This was when I was able to learn more about Allison, Jacob, and Alec.

"Are you from a foreign country because when you talk, I hear an accent?" Allison asked me.

I nodded. "I recently moved here from Australia so I guess I have a slight accent."

"If I may ask," Alec started to say, "Why would you move from Australia to here?"

"My dad was transferred back here."

"What do you mean by 'back here'?" Jacob asked me.

"If you really want to know, my family is actually from New York but my dad was transferred to Australia when I was one and now he is transferred back here." This was the story that my parents wanted us to go by. I don't think it is that good of a lie but my mom told me to shut up and if it doesn't work, just use the mist to convince them. I never had to use the mist so far to convince people and I really hope I don't have to. And who wouldn't believe that someone's father was transferred?

We talked a little more before the bell rang. Allison was able to talk me into giving her my phone number because she wants to get to know me better and maybe become friends. And since I gave her my number, I had to give it to both Jacob and Alec. When the bell rang, we all headed to our lockers but not before they told me goodbye. I headed over to my locker and found Christian already at the one next to mine. He was there with another guy. I guess we both made a friend. At least I hope we did and they are not going to use us.

"Hey sis," Christian greeted me as I opened my locker. "Did you meet anyone remotely nice in your first hour?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"How can you guess? You either know or you don't know!" the guy standing next to my brother exclaimed. I gave him a glare and he started to glare back at me until he lost our little glare contest. I smirked at his defeat.

"Now that you are done with your childish games, Emerson I would like you to meet Nathan Maxim. Nathan, this is my twin sister Emerson," Christian said. We exchanged simple hellos before I headed to my next class with Christian. I am so happy that this was the only class I had with my brother.

"So I see that you made a friend today," I said to him as we entered the class and sat down at one of the tables. Unlike in my first hour, the tables weren't put together to form rows so only two people were at the table instead of a row of four.

Christian shrugged in response. "He seems nice enough. We were assigned seats in my Spanish class and I was put next to him. We talked for a few minutes and we found out that we both enjoy reading."

"So he's another book nerd like you?" Christian definitely takes after my mom when it comes to reading. I did get her skill of drawing but I only draw animals instead of buildings and statues like her.

"Will you quit with that name please?" I responded with a quick "No" and he gave me a shove. This of course caused me fall out of my seat because it took me by surprise. Some of the other kids gave us stares while others tried to not laugh. Christian full-out laughed at me.

"You are such a brat!" I yelled at him. Well, not full-out yell since we are in school.

Somebody from behind helped me up putting their hands under my arms and lifted me up. I turned around and was about to yell at that person (I absolutely hated when people touched me) when I saw that it was Jacob.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said to me.

"I guess I now have to say thank you for helping me. But just to let you know, I don't like it when people touch me, especially ones I just meet."

"Anything else I should know about you?" Jacob asked.

I sat back down next to Christian before answering, "I have a twin brother. He is the loser sitting next to me."

"At least I have a normal middle name unlike you," he countered.

"First Cleo, now you! Go yell at dad for choosing my middle name."

"I don't think I even want to know what you are talking about," Jacob interrupted.

"And I rather not tell you," I told him. "I bet that you would join my brother in a game of torture."

"You probably shouldn't make assumptions about someone you just meet," he warned me. "I may be different than want you expect me to be."

The Fates must hate me today because before I could reply, the bell rang and class started.

At the end of the day, I meet up with my friends and brother at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Out of the six hours we have for our classes, I only have one class with Emma and none with Cleo or Rikki. This is what I hated about going to a large high school with a huge graduating class; you may not have classes with your friends and instead have them with the popular kids who think they are all that.

As we walked back to the Empire State Building, we talked about our day. It seemed that we all made a few new friends but we all had the same thought in mind were they going to use us? We know that it is silly but all of us can be paranoid at times; especially when it came to Apollo and Hermes pulling childish pranks on us. As we entered the building, we got some strange stares from business men and women but they didn't question us being there. When the elevator doors opened, we waited for everyone to exit and quickly entered and closed the doors before anyone else would enter. Christian took the gold card out of his back pocket and inserted in the slot so the 600th button can pop up.

As we entered Olympus, we headed back to our home. The only person that was home was Hunter but he was still asleep in his bedroom. This is what he loves about being immortal- he can sleep in until five minutes before he needs to be somewhere and just teleport to the place he is needed. Our dad agrees with his logic but our mom does not.

We all put our backpacks down on the table in the kitchen before heading into the living room. As Christian turned on some stupid show, I sat on the couch with Cleo, Emma, and Rikki to talk about our day.

"I am absolutely in love with my French class," Emma exclaimed. "The teacher is my favorite out of all my teachers and the students in my class seem so nice."

"I still don't understand why you took French," Rikki said to her. "We can speak it perfectly if we wanted to yet you take a French One class to actually _learn _how to speak it."

"Rikki, leave Emma alone," Cleo told her. "She just wants to experience learning a new language and learning with everyone else in her class. That's why I am taking Spanish One."

"I am only taking Spanish One because I needed one more class to put on my schedule," I added into the conversation.

"That's always a good reason to take a Spanish class Emerson," Christian said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You did the same thing as me, expect you took art instead of a foreign language!"

"That's also sad because you can't even draw," Rikki added. He glared at her before heading up to his room. He always did that when he knew someone else was right.

We talked for a few more hours before my mom came home and sent us up to our rooms so we can get ready to go visit my grandma Sally and my grandpa Paul for dinner. Of course when we were there, we talked about our first day at school. Hunter congratulated Christian for pushing me out of my chair and my dad being the protective person he is, automatically did not like the fact that Jacob helped me up. I think he rather had Kyle doing that then some random person I just met. I sighed as ate my desert and thought that some things never changed.

* * *

**Sorry if I got the elevator part wrong. I went from my memories. If you want to know what Emerson, Hunter, and Christian basically look like, I have a link to where you can see a cartoon version of what they look like. The link is on the bottom. **

**Funny story before you leave my story- at my school there was a fundraiser for Rely for Life and it was a competition. The two teachers (there were eight who particapted) with the most money in there jar had to kiss a pig. So at our winter pep assembly, our school brought in two pigs for the two teachers to kiss. I guess that doesn't happen everyday.**

**Here is the link to my Bitstrips account so you can see what Emerson, Christian, and Hunter basically look like. (Just remove the spaces)**

**~sciencelover**

www. bitstrips user/ 3572 328/


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been lazy and I had a mild case of writers block so sorry I have not updated in a while. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I happen to own a short, red tennis dress that I am not happy to own but I do not own PJO or H2O. I only own the OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Emerson

_Dear Diary,_

_So I survived my first day at Goode and I made a few friends along the way. My classes and teachers seem to be fine so I guess that's a plus side. I guess you can say that no one really flirted with me, unless you count Jacob but he told me that he has a girlfriend and that I took his "kindness" the wrong way. I think that he may be lying because I never seen him being close to a girl, like kissing her or holding hands. Christian said that he agrees with me though I have no idea how he found this information out._

_I honestly have nothing else to say. The only exciting thing that happened today was the water wars I had with Hunter that ended with only Rikki with a tail. I say that was improvement but it was not appreciated by my parents._

That was all I wrote before I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up the next day and got ready for school, I headed over to Hunter's room to make sure he got up was ready for his classes at the community college. Since my parents left our home late last night to visit Poseidon's palace, I was forced to make sure Hunter went to college. The only problem with that was he not a morning person and wants his sleep.

When I entered my brother's room, I almost tripped on a random baseball lying around. I cursed before picking up the ball and throwing it at Hunter's head. That made him stir but he didn't exactly wake up. As I headed toward his bed, I found another discarded baseball (I think he may be obsessed) and chucked it harder at his big, fat head. That finally awakens him.

"Get out of my room Emerson!" Hunter yelled at me before turning over on his side.

"Get you lazy butt up Hunter. Unless you want me to call Rosabel and have her yell at you over the phone," I threaten him. That made him actually get up but then I wished he did not. I did a quick high-pitched yelp and looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me sounding worried.

"Well, there is the fact that I wish you at least had boxers or sweats on at the moment." It took him a few seconds before he realized what I was telling him. He grabbed his blanket and quickly wrapped it around himself.

I slowly turned towards saying, "That was a little more of my brother that I wanted to see." He laughed at me before headed to his bathroom to get ready. I left his room quickly and tried to get the image of Hunter out of my mind.

* * *

When I entered my English classroom, Allison automatically came up to me and led me over to the row we sat at yesterday.

"Well, isn't somebody excited to see me?" I joked.

"You were nice to me yesterday and I hope that I can become good friends with you," she answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded as we sat down. "Are you good friends with Jacob?"

Her only answer was a snort. "Well, I have to be since he is my cousin."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. I was really not expecting that.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Almost everyone here knows that we are cousins. We grew up together so we became extremely close that we consider ourselves friends, even though we are cousins."

"Then why would he say that you are his friend and not your cousin?"

"Jacob can be stupid at times. He may be in an honors class but he acts like a child all the time. My best advice is to just ignore him at times. Is there anything you need to know about my dear cousin?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Allison automatically answered with a yes. "His girlfriend happens to be one of my best friends. She is super nice and I think that you will like her."

"So he was telling the truth," I muttered.

"What did you say," Allison asked, looking confused.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes at my lame answer but she accepted anyways. We talked for a few minutes until the other students started entering. Alec and Jacob barely made it into the class before the bell rang.

* * *

Since yesterday was only a half day, today was the first lunch day. Luckily, I had lunch with my best friends, and sadly my brother. We were lucky to be put in C lunch because if we would have gotten A lunch, we would be with all the freshmen. There are three lunch times at Goode and we were in the last lunch.

We all sat on at one of the circle tables but there were still a few open seats for other students if they needed to sit there. I need see many people from my classes sitting at different tables talking with their friends. I even spotted Allison a few tables down and when she noticed me, she smiled and waved. I smiled back before turning back to my friends. Emma was not eating her salad that she got but was instead doing her homework before we even got home.

"Emma, lunch is the time for students to relax and eat unhealthy school food. It is not the time for some crazy person to do their homework," Rikki exclaimed.

"If I finish this now, I will have more time to relax back home," Emma told her. "And if I wanted to eat unhealthy school food, I wouldn't have gotten in the line for the salad bar."

"I will admit, Goode does make some good nachos," Christian said speaking with his mouth full.

Cleo look disgusted. "You need to learn some manners Christian. I can't believe that Jocelyn puts up with you doing this."

He swallowed before answering, "I know better than to do this in front of her. She would kill me if I did."

"And I will kill you now if you do that again," I threaten him. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore me instead.

"Hey Emerson!" I looked up to see Allison sitting down in one of the open seats. "I just wanted to see if you and your friends wanted to go to the varsity football game on Friday. We will be playing against our rivals the West Hill Pirates."

"I will think about going. Will anyone I might know be there?"

"Well, Jacob will be there but he is on the varsity football team so he will be playing. Alec and I have to be there because we are in the marching band, but please don't think we are geeky because of that. Many hot guys are in marching band, for your information."

"I wasn't going to judge you for that," I assured her.

"I would have," Rikki muttered while Christian snorted at Rikki's response.

"Rikki, be nice," Emma told her before apologizing to Allison. "Sorry about Rikki. I am Emma, that's Rikki, Cleo, and Emerson's annoying twin brother Christian."

Allison smiled at finally being told my friends names. "My name is Allison. Think about going Emerson because you will have a lot of fun. And you can meet Jacob's girlfriend if you want." She waved before heading back to where she was originally sitting.

"So, will we go to the football game on Friday?" Christian asked, speaking with his mouth full again.

"I think that it would be fun," Cleo admitted. "It would be a good chance for us to be apart of the school and we might be able to meet some new people. Plus I read online that Goode has one of the state's best music programs so I bet that the marching band will be good."

Rikki shook her head. "I would rather just stay home and annoy Hunter until he goes crazy."

"I second that!" Christian practically screamed. "That is one of my favorite pastimes."

"You are an idiot Christian," I told him. We talked about whether we should go up until the bell rang. We all went our separated ways to our fifth hour classes.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My second day at Goode went well. I did learn that Allison and Jacob were cousins and that surprised me. I meet a few more nice people in all my classes. Other than that, school was how it always is- boring. It may only be the second day of the school year but I have homework in three subjects and I don't even know how that is possible. There should be a law against torturing innocent children with hours of homework._

_Sadly, it doesn't seem like the government of New York and the country seem to agree with me. It was only the students that agree with me. At least I have my dad backing me up. _

_We finally decided to go to the football game. Hunter said that he would threaten us if we didn't go and we knew that he wasn't playing around. Hunter said that him and Rosabel would go since she was visiting her siblings at Camp Half-Blood. I am also interested to see how well Jacob plays football. Maybe I will get some good blackmail material of Allison and Alec…_

* * *

**I would really apperciate ideas if you have any. Don't be afarid to suggest anything, no matter how stupid. I need all the ideas I can get. **

**I did base Goode off of my high school but I will never reveal the name of said high school. What Allison said about marching band is true. It is not filled with nerds and there are hot guys in marching band. But I will not be able to change your opinion on that matter. Also, if I can get two reviews or more for this chapter, I will try to post the fifth chapter on Easter Sunday!**

**~sciencelover**


End file.
